SPECIFIC AIMS: 1. Determine the expression of MUC1, rCD155 and hCD155 in different stages of rat and human HCC development. 2. Construct a BCG vaccine expressing rCD155. 3. Construct a BCG vaccine expressing rMUC1. 4. Evaluate the ability of BCG-rCD155 and BCG-rMUC1 to inhibit or prevent the development of HCC in a pre-clinical model of rat HCC. 5. Evaluate the ability of BCG-rCD155 and BCG-rMUCI to extend the survival of rats receiving intrahepatic injections of cultured HCC cells.